Wrapped In Your Beauty
by fadedglass
Summary: Their honeymoon was theirs. To love and to be loved and to finally have that second chance that they had both craved with each other for so long.


Radiance.

Pressed to white, her barely covered body slept soundly to the ground. Earthed, unmoved, she laid hazily, her hand wrapped tightly round a foreign pillow.

He hadn't seen her this beautiful before. Slowly, he tenderly lowered the covers down her back, pressing his longing lips to her sensual skin. Needing more, he pushed closer, sliding his hand down her bare thighs, grazing his thumb down her calf, all the while, feeling her body ease gently into him.

His beautiful wife.

...

She had walked down the aisle not 24 hours ago, veiled in white. She held her father's hand attentively, her trembling frame quivering in anticipation. But once she saw him, his smile radiating her down the aisle, that was it. Her body now flushed from fears.

Exchanges of passion. Of rings. Of promises.

She was now his wife.

Their honeymoon had been a surprise to her, his budget having saved up for something he would want her to remember for the days when their grandchildren would litter around them, begging to hear of how granddad and nana met, and fell in love with each other.

Two weeks in paradise, isolated in a small cabin off the coast of Hawaii.

And as he saw her face glance at their home for the next two weeks, he knew he made the right choice.

Once safety arriving at the cabin, his arms carried her in, pushing the door by his back. Their bed lay in wait, the veils of cotton flapping in the light breeze that chilled the air. The cabin was secluded, leading them just to the tip of the sand where the water lapped gently onto the sea. At the back, the pool laid waiting with candles scattered round the side.

In her face, he saw his everything.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered, whilst remaining transfixed on the poolside.

His fingers moved her curls aside, his lips pressing on her bare shoulder. "I couldn't agree more."

"Fancy a dip?" He enquired, stroking her cheek.

He didn't want to push, or to rush her, but he wanted to make love to his wife for the first time. He wanted to make love to her the first time since they'd been together.

She nodded shyly as he smiled before leaving the room. Her nerves tingled as she slid off the dress she had travelled in, splashing the fresh water from the tap across her face and chest. Adjusting the straps to her bra and panties she gave herself a once over in the mirror, her hands stroking down her lingerie, almost in trepidation for what was about to happen, and what she had wanted to happen for so long.

'_Perhaps we could wait until our wedding night?' She had suggested one night, as his lips had continued to assault her neck._

'_You want it to be right by your faith?' _

_She nodded, pulling him closer, her lips resting on his cheek. _

_He smirked, although his body hummed for her. 'Can I move the wedding forward then?'_

He was already in the water by the time her toes touched the ledge. His body was pulled up on the side, his arms folded on the ledge as he stared out onto the ocean, the moonlight casting a beam of light that glistened over the waves.

"I never knew the moon to be so big".

His attention was moved to her, his eyes enlarging at her beauty. Her body was laced in white, daisies embroidered on both her bra and panties. Swimming to her closer, she lowered herself in, his arms draping round her.

"My wife" he whispered, grazing his forehead softly against her shoulder.

He pulled her up on him, inviting her legs to wrap round his. His hands cupped round her bum and she allowed herself to be enveloped by him fully.

He pressed her to the side of the pool, letting the water from his hands trickle over her heaving chest. Her head dropped back, allowing his lips undeniable access to her upper half. Sliding her straps down, he exposed her naked breasts to the moonlight, letting his tongue trail over her nipples. Slowly, attentively, he began to suck, grinding his lower half into hers.

His lips had made love to her like this before, while they learned parts of each other in their engagement. And yet tonight, the boy came out of him, as if his lips and his hands had never studied her body before, her body form nude to his palette.

He dipped under water, his thumbs stroking the sides of her ribs as his tongue dipped below into her belly button. He saw he legs tense, her creamy thighs squeeze in delight at the sensation.

She grabbed his wet curls, forcefully pulling him out of the water and up to her lips. He didn't have time to breathe before her tongue had found his, desperation taking their impulses over.

"So much feeling" he heard her pant, before her lips latched onto his neck as he began to pull her out of the water, manoeuvring a towel around their wet, slick bodies.

Once on the bed, their bodies became blushed, their breathing the only sound audible. Lips held their restraint, and Will's hand became cautious, all knowing that what was about to happen would be something so special.

"You ok doll face?" He whispered, nuzzling her neck as he slowly stroked her side.

"I feel so happy right now" she replied, linking her fingers with his as she slowly brought his hand to her breast.

He smiled, peeling the wet fabric off her upper half. "The first time I saw you Emma, I just wanted you to be my wife."

Her hips pressed into him, anticipation striking within.

"I feel so hot Will". He knew she did, the pink spreading over her rosy, perked nipples was just one of the areas his eyes couldn't be drawn from.

"This is so special" he whispered, his hand travelling down, until he reached the edge of her panty line.

His breath mixed warmly with hers as the tongues grazed once again. Hotly, he pressed his thumb against her, causing her to gasp deep within his mouth.

"Oh wow" she exhaled, her voice quivering.

He peeled away her panties, discarding them somewhere in the tangle of sheets that tickled at their ankles. His boxers too became lost as they pressed their fully nude bodies against one another, feeling each other's weaknesses for temptation.

Their touches sensitised one another, their fingers imprinting their passion on the others burning skin.

"To make love, will you..." She trailed off once he acknowledged her pleas with his lips on her tight, pursed mouth.

"Always, my sweet, I just want to make this so perfect for you."

A tear slid down her cheek. So fragile, and yet so strong. He couldn't wait to touch her like this.

He wanted to show her so much, make her feel so close to the edge, and to be the one who holds her there, letting her feel just how beautiful sex could be.

He slid in, wincing himself as he found himself pushing past her resistance. He rocked inside her gently, letting them both get used to this first joining of completion.

So divine, her body fell into itself, over complete with passion. It didn't ache in pain, just longing for something more, something stronger. She knew he was holding back because of her.

"Will, oh God". Her hand clasped round his ass, clamping tightly on the mound of flesh.

"Sweetie is that good?" He thrust a little harder, working his right hand between her legs.

Her lip was chewed, bitten until blood almost showed itself. Her eyes drew shut.

He knew what was going to happen.

He rubbed again, working his index finger strongly on the bundle of nerves just above her opening. Her hips thrust wildly, as if almost possessed by something greater.

"So close aren't you?" He draped her right leg over his arm, pushing her knee closer to her chest.

Deeper, he could practically become her.

"Oh God".

Her voice became mute as her body spoke to him. Quivering, her body dancing to his, he felt her cum strong and hard.

Lips parted, eyes rolled back, she had come undone around him.

She opened her eyes to his goofy smile, his youthfulness grinning gleefully at her tussled state.

"Feel good?" He smirked.

...

He was still smirking now, six hours on. His lips still pressed into her back, slowly trying to rouse her round to the morning.

His hand slotted into hers, his chin resting just next to hers on the pillow. He glanced down, recovering their shedded underwear from the bottom of the bed with a smirk.

"I love you so much, my wife." He doted on her neck, placing a tender kiss in the curve of her neck.

Still half asleep, her lips formed a smile.

"Love you too."

...

A/N Come May, I'll be officially writing again, and reviewing. Apologies to all those wonderful authors and storied that I've read and haven't reviewed, I'll catch up. Despite the ridiculous amount of work I have due in in the upcoming weeks, I feel that the passion I once had for Glee has dwindled. Saying that, at a chance I switched the channel this afternoon to be greeted by the Rocky horror glee show, and watching a very hot scene between a particular favourite ship of mine, I wanted to write this. Because I miss writing. (And its a nice break from talking about the different approaches to Modernist theory!) Hope you enjoy.


End file.
